


For His Entertainment

by Raiya



Category: Asura: City of Madness, 아수라
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Fingering, M/M, Obedience, Riding, Watching, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Park knew.Han had told him everything. The blackmail video of this woman and him in the car. That they had threatened to send it to his wife, aka Park’s stepsister, while she was lying on her deathbed. How they had forced him to stay with the police.Everything.And more importantly, Park believed him and decided to give him another chance. But the Mayor would not be the person he was if he would just let it slip. Han knew something would be coming he just did not know that Park was able to make it cut so deep.
Relationships: Han Do-kyung/Moon Sun-mo, Moon Sun-mo/Mayor Park Sung-Bae (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	For His Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenyZootSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/gifts).



> So Asura.
> 
> I watched it a while ago but forgot most again but rewatched it yesterday with ZenyZootSuit and oh my how many feelings this movie gave us!
> 
> My heart was aching for a fix it fic.  
> But I also had an idea for a smut and I dunno how I did that but this smut is actually as mean as the movie.
> 
> Well considering the movie that was probably about to happen, I should have seen it coming, especially with Mayor Park being in the story.

Park knew. 

Han had told him everything. The blackmail video of this woman and him in the car. That they had threatened to send it to his wife, aka Park’s stepsister, while she was lying on her deathbed. How they had forced him to stay with the police.

Everything. 

And more importantly, Park believed him and decided to give him another chance. But the Mayor would not be the person he was if he would just let it slip. Han knew something would be coming he just did not know that Park was able to make it cut so deep.

„Now that we’re settled, why don’t we play a game, something that will keep Han from fucking around with random women while my sister is on her deathbed.“ Park clapped into his hands and got up from the chair, and dragged it a few feet with him, Han flinched at the sound of the scratching chair along the floor.

„You two are like brothers, huh.“ The Mayor looked at Sun-mo and asked him the same question he asked Hun back in the hospital. In their current situation, this question unnerved Hun tremendously.

Sun-mo nodded and bowed a little, „Yes sir.“

„Hmm, Sun-mo, why don’t you help your brother out.“ Sun-mo looked up at the Mayor with a questioning look, ready to do whatever he wanted.

However, Han got a bad feeling at the tone the mayor was using and the way he was looking at both of them. „What are you talking about?“

„What should I do, Sir.“ Sun-mo stepped closer to the Mayor and Han, seeing his obedience was regretting again that he brought him into this.

„Sun-mo, don’t-“ He started and tried to get out of the handcuffs or at least break the seat to get away from it.

„Sun-mo, why don’t you help Han with his horny problem?“ Sun-mo glanced at Han  
„What do you want me to do, sir?“ 

Han got a very bad feeling and tried harder to get out of his restraints.

„Stop that Han or I’ll shot your knee or Sun-mo. Nothing against you Sun-mo.“ Park patted Sun-mo’s cheek and squeezed it, smiling. Uncertain Sun-mo’s mouth twitched upwards and he laughed awkwardly.  
The detective, knowing fully well that Park meant what he said stopped struggling.

„Good boy, good boy, we all want to help each other here right, so no reason for being upset. We got everything settled.“

„Then why not take this cuffs off of me.“

„Because, Han, you need to let go of your overflowing sexual energy that brought you into the blackmail situation first. But we’re going to take care of this, right Sun-mo.“ Park hit Sun-mo’s face a little harder, the clapping echoing through the hall. Sun-mo nervously gazed between him and Park, confusion and a little fear clear in his eyes.

„Uhm…I-„ Park interrupted him by turning him around and pressing him down on the concrete blocks, face first.  
Han tore on his handcuffs on instinct and felt the metal digging into his skin but the pain was only dull in the back like all the other pain from constantly being beaten up lately. The only thing that mattered were Sun-mo’s confused, wide eyes staring at him.

„Of course you want to help, you love your Hyung dearly, don’t you? Have I told you Han how he begged me to give you another chance?“ Park laughed and ordered Sun-mo to stay still while he quickly opened his bodyguard’s pants and pulled them down together with his briefs. „But first, I will help you get ready.“ 

„Don’t touch him.“ Han shouted at him pulling hard enough on the cuffs to feel warm liquid running over his hands.

„Why? You rather want to fuck him dry and unprepared? I need him later also Sun-mo doesn’t mind, do you?“ Park caressed Sun-mo’s head like he was a dog and Sun-mo shook his head. „No Sir, I don’t.“

„Sun-mo.“ Han breathed out and stared at his friend worried. 

_Why is he letting him do that? Why is he not pushing him off? What else did he let him do?_

The detective could not watch with the images filling his head and avoided the scene lowering his head to the floor instead.

Park laughed. „Such a good boy. Open your mouth Sun-mo, will you. What are you doing Han, you can’t miss this sight.“

Fearing that the consequences if he did not, Han lifted his head and watched with an awful mix of anger and fascination how Park fucked his fingers into Sun-mo’s mouth.

„Cover them properly with spit, the wetter, the better.“ He cackled at his rhyme and pressed them in further until Sun-mo choked, tears running down his cheeks.

When Park finally retreated his fingers, Sun-mo was breathing hard, and looking at Han with teary eyes, his lips parted and swollen. Han hated himself for the feeling of excitement running through his body with the knowledge of what would happen once Park had prepared his friend. 

Yes, he wanted to do this with Sun-mo, had been dreaming of it and Sun-mo riding him while he was handcuffed to a chair was a fantasy he definitely had before but Han never wanted it to be like this.  
Not with Park being the initiator and even less with Park being present.

Sun-mo’s shut his eyes and made an uncomfortable sound. His body rocked forward and Han forced himself to not look at what Park was doing. 

The sounds were too much already.

Han watched Sun-mo’s face closely and wondered if it would be different if they would be somewhere else together and he would be able to slowly work him open instead.

Suddenly Sun-mo cried out and Han tore on the handcuffs again but when he looked at what Park was doing he realized that Sun-mo was pressing back against his hand and that his cry turned into moaning.

He looked back at Sun-mo’s face blankly. When their eyes met Sun-mo looked embarrassed he turned his head away and pressed his forehead against the concrete. 

„You see that Han,“ Park chuckled, „How your brother fucks himself on my fingers?“

Sun-mo whimpered when Park pushed a fourth finger into him

_It’s all my fault. I've brought him into this. It was me, who threw him into this monster’s arms._

Unable to do anything else he tried to read Sun-mo’s face but his friend would not look at him anymore. 

„That should be enough.“ Park retreated his fingers and slapped Sun-mo’s asscheek hard enough for Sun-mo to cry out and an angry red burn to form.

„Come on, get up, and take off your jacket.“ Park pulled Sun-mo up, tore off his jacket, and loosened his tie. „Much better.“  
The Mayor stepped on Sun-mo’s pants and ordered him to step out of them. Then Park dragged Sun-mo over to Han and grabbed the chair from before, placed it on their side, and sat down on it comfortably.

Han looked up and met Sun-mo’s gaze who was swallowing thickly.

„Sun-mo, you don’t have to.“ 

„Ah, I think differently Han and you don’t want to miss that out either. Come on Sun-mo show him how talented your mouth is when it’s not about talking.“ 

Park laughed and Han looked at Sun-mo questioningly feeling like he was kicked in his stomach. When Sun-mo avoided him and dropped to the floor, he felt even worse. The detective angrily glanced at Park who was grinning and obviously amused.

„What did you do?“ Han asked, voice cold. 

„Calm down Han. He offered it.“ Park paused dramatically and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. „As exchange for giving you another chance.“

Han huffed and shook his head.  
„No, you’re lying. Sun-mo, tell me he is lying.“

Park only laughed, „Sun-mo how about you show him instead what you learned?“ 

„Yes, sir.“ Sun-mo replied quietly and reached for Han’s pants.

„Sun-mo.“ Han tried again, his voice sounding odd in his ears. „You, don’t have to.“

„I know I’m not your type, just try to think of someone else.“ Sun-mo mumbled quietly without any emotion. And it broke Han’s heart.

_I don’t even want to think of someone else I just don’t want my first time with you to happen like this._

„Fuck.“  
Han felt like crying but held his tears in not wanting to give Park the satisfaction.

A warm hand freed his cock and when Sun-mo leaned in and took him in his mouth Han could not resist and looked down, their eyes met and he got instantly hard. Sun-mo’s eyes widened in surprise but he did not flinch back, instead, he took in more of him until his nose was brushing against Han’s pelvis.  
Sun-mo swallowed and pressed his tongue up and Han moaned lowly, leaning forward as much as he was able to, while still handcuffed to the chair.

„Sun-mo, you really don’t need to do this. I… I can sort something out…I-„ he whispers but Sun-mo suddenly jerked his head back, almost colliding with Han’s chin. 

Han flinched back and looked into his face, worried that he panicked or got hurt. The tears on Sun-mo’s cheeks and the pain in his eyes caught him off guard.

„If your so disgusted by me doing this with you, just close your eyes and think of the girl you fucked in your car.“ Sun-mo’s voice was shaking, he stood up and pushed Han back against the chair forcefully. 

The detective looked up at him when Sun-mo stepped closer, placed a hand on his shoulder and reached with the other behind himself to line Han’s cock up against his entrance.  
„Sun-mo I did not mean-„ Sun-mo sank down hard, groaning out in pain, and to his shame, Han could not help the loud moan that escaped his lips. Sun-mo felt so perfect around him.

„Oh Fuck. Are you ok.?“ More tears were streaming down Sun-mo’s face and Han leaned in to kiss them away, with his bound hands the only thing he could do.

However, Sun-mo’s hand on his shoulders pressed him back harshly. „Stop, treating me like a kid.“ Han whined when Sun-mo's fingers were digging painfully into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

„Sun-mo.“ Han begged but the other ignored him and started a harsh rhythm riding him. 

Park’s laughter sounded dull from somewhere in the back but all Han cared for was Sun-mo’s angry and tear-stained face.

It shouldn’t be like this. 

„Sun-mo I’m not disgusted by you. I just don’t want to hurt you. You hear me? Slow down.“

_Why is he not listening?_

„Fuck!“ Han groaned frustrated and slipped lower in the chair while jerking his knees up quickly, in hopes to get Sun-mo to lose his rhythm for a moment.

The sudden movement startled Sun-mo and he fell forward against Han. 

„Damnit Sun-mo stop sulking and finally listen to me.“ Han swore and continued with a lower voice so that Park would not hear.  
„I’m not disgusted, I just wish this would have happened differently. Do you understand?“

„Are you lying again?“ Sun-mo mumbled with a weak voice and Han felt his heart breaking some more. 

_When have I lost all of Sun-mo’s trust?_

„Sun-mo.“ Han pleaded.

„Hey Sun-mo, remember we still got something to do after, get this done with will you?“  
Park’s interrupted from their left and Han’s hate for him grew even more.

„Yes, sir.“

Obediently Sun-mo leaned back but started a moderate rhythm. Locking eyes with Han he rolled his hips experimentally at first. Slowly he started lifting his hips and once he got comfortable he started to ride Han properly, not angry and violent as before but kept rocking his hips down with just the right amount of force to make them both moan in pleasure. 

Han yearned to grab his hips, to kiss him and drag him closer but all he could do was thrust his hips up into him. Sun-mo cried out and grabbed Han’s shoulders to steady himself while trying to keep his own pace up. The chair creaked dangerously under them while Han kept thrusting up into Sun-mo.

„Fuck, why are you so good at this.“ the words spilled over Han's lip before he could even think about them.  
Blood was rushing in his ears and he tried to blend out everything around them, especially Park who’s laugh was dull somewhere on the side. The only thing he concentrated on was his cock gliding in and out of Sun-mo and the sweat moans that spilled from the other's lips.

Sun-mo’s movement turned more frantic and Han had also problems with keeping his thrusting steady with his feet slipping away more and more. He could feel the familiar burn building up and tried to move his hips faster, chasing his release. When Han could feel his dick pulsating, he plunged his hips up deep into Sun-mo and came hard, muffling his cry against Sun-mo's neck.

Weakly he slumped in on himself on the chair. Sun-mo shivered and contracted his walls around him, crying out, he fell forward and wrapped his arms around Han’s neck breathing hard. 

Their mouths were only a few inches apart and Han tilted his head up so that their foreheads were touching and their breaths mingling.  
They were so close, it was so tempting, Han would only have to lean in a little more.

Sun-mo’s eyes flickered down and Han hoped that he would close the gap just as much as he was hoping he would not. 

_Park would only get more cruel ideas._

Han tried to subtly shake his head and Sun-mo caught his gaze again. There was just as much longing in his expression as in Han’s and the detective wanted to cry. Despite his release, he felt frustration weighing him down.

_The only thing to free Sun-mo is to get Park out of the way._

The detective turned his head to the side and planted a sweet kiss against Sun-mo’s neck where Park would not see it and whispered against Sun-mo’s ear.

„I’ll get you out of this Sun-mo. I promise I’ll get us both out of this.“

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky, I made it worse *crying*  
> I'm sorry but I hope you like it <3


End file.
